A Scythe and His Meister
by IcePrincessLuna
Summary: Formerly just with 2014 SoMa week prompts, but I'm just going to upload those stories for SoMa week that I never uploaded, but recently found. This contains Soul and Maka one shots, and I will be taking prompts!
1. Roommates

**Yay! It's finally here. First off, I wrote this right after I found out there was going to be SoMa week. My friend had edited for me, so it should be perfect. **

**This is my first Soul and Maka fic, I have another fic that I really need to get back to working on! It's one of Young Justice, if you know what it is, and check it out if you are interested.**

**Please read and review!**

**I do no own Soul Eater, sadly.**

* * *

As a part of Shibusen policy, meister and weapon must live together, even if they are of opposite sex. So when new weapon and meister pair, Soul Eater Evans and Maka Albarn became partners, they had to live together.

The two were complete opposites, and it makes people wonder how they can be partners. She's a smart, over-achiever while he does the bare minimum. They had at least agreed on not living in the dorms that Shibusen had provided. They couldn't even agree on which apartment to live in. Too big, too small, one bedroom bigger than the other, not big enough bathroom, too big of a kitchen. They could not come to an understanding for a while.

When they had finally found a place, a new problem came up; actually having to live together. Soul previously lived in a lavish mansion, where it was his parents and older brother. Since the place was so big, he had his space to be alone. He also had maids at his old house, so he never really had to clean. He knew how to do some chores, he was just too lazy. His main concern was her nagging.

Maka on the other hand, while she didn't live in a mansion like he had, she lived in a spacious house. She was an only child, the only other people she had ever lived with her parents, and after their divorce, her father. Her family never had maids. Her parents had her do chores around the house, her mother had even taught her how to cook. After her mom had left, there had been more things to do around the house, but her father had not slacked. He had helped Maka with the work around the house. Her main concern was actually sharing a bathroom with Soul. Maka and her father had their own bathrooms in his house, so she didn't know what to expect by sharing one with a male, especially one she barely knows.

* * *

It had been about a month since they moved in together, and they still haven't gotten used to each other's habits. Soul listens to his music loud. Very loud. Maka has trouble concentrating on her homework. He left his stuff everywhere and anywhere in the apartment. Not just his shoes, but his jacket, socks, backpack, even his shirts, all scattered around the living room. He never picks up after himself. But the thing that annoyed Maka to no end; he always leaves the toilet seat up! She has actually fallen in a couple times.

The thing that Soul couldn't stand about Maka was her nagging. She nagged about everything. When he leaves his stuff in the living room, his music, not doing his homework, not keeping his room clean (his own room! It's not like she sleeps in there!) and the toilet seat. Dear God the toilet seat! If she would just look before she sat, she wouldn't fall in! The first time it had happened, he had heard her scream from the bathroom. When she came out of the bathroom and saw him, she started screaming at him, and he just laughed. That's the first time he had been Maka-Chopped. And those Maka-Chops, he's surprised that she hadn't given him a concussion yet!

Maka was in the kitchen, wondering on what to make. Her and Soul have been doing dinner for themselves. Tonight though, Maka had decided to make them both dinner. She and Soul barely talked to each other, so she figured her and Soul could talk at least a little over dinner. She had decided to make spaghetti, simple, yet good.

When she had finished the food, she went to knock on Soul's door. She could hear his music. She actually heard it the entire time she was cooking. She knocked on his door. There was no answer. She knocks again louder. Still no answer. She walks into his room frustrated.

His room is a complete mess. His clothes are scattered around the floor. _How can anybody live like this? _She wondered as she examined his room.

Soul was laying in his bed, with his arms behind his head. His eyes were closed.

_How could he fall asleep to loud music?_ She thought.

She walked over to where his bed is. She poked him to wake up.

"Soul wake up," she said. He didn't budge. So she tried again.

"Soul wake up," she said again louder, and poked harder. He still didn't budge. She was now frustrated. She gave up being nice.

She grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him, shouting "SOUL WAKE UP!" That definitely woke him up.

"What the hell Maka! What was that for?" Soul shouted at her. "Why didn't you knock?!"

"I did knock. You just couldn't hear it because of your music, so I came in." Maka said. "I wanted to know if you wanted dinner. I made some spaghetti if you want any."

"Thanks, but why would you make me dinner?" Soul asked, getting up and starting to walk out of his room.

"I figured we could talk a bit. You know, get to know each other a little better." Maka replied.

They both head out to the kitchen. Maka grabs two plates and serves them both. They eat in awkward silence for three minutes.

"It's good," Soul says.

"Thanks. My mom taught me how to cook." Maka says back.

"Where is your mom anyway?" Soul asks.

"She's traveling the world. Her and Papa got divorced about a year ago."

That was a tidbit of information he did not know. He figured that her mother had died. He wasn't an idiot. That was a possibility considering their job.

But that was practically the first thing she had told him that was personal. After that dinner with each other, things between them had changed. They had started eating together more, and talking more. Although they still had their habits that annoyed each other to no end.

Except on the third night after that dinner, when Maka had gone to the bathroom, he had finally put the seat down.


	2. Nosebleed

**So as you may see it the description, this was prompt from SoMa week 2014. I remember during that week I was busy at school, so I posted Monday's, but just didn't do it for the others, and I found a couple more that I am going to post. I will take prompts ideas as this is now a one-shot story, since I do like reading others. So here is nosebleed, ENJOY **

After a few years, Soul and Maka had gotten used to living together. Not only had their friendship gotten bettter, but so did their partnership. They were so close to making Soul a Death Scythe. But then they had to go and mistake Blair for a real witch, and Soul had to eat her soul. That mistake of course made them have to start all over with the 99 kishin souls. And after that, Blair had to move in with them.

Blair found it fun to rub herself on Soul. When she did, she got Soul flustered, embarrassed and to get a nosebleed. And Maka very angry, and usually with Soul getting the painful Maka-Chop.

After about 3 years though, Soul had no longer gotten nosebleeds when Blair did that. She no longer found it fun.

Blair was in her cat form, laying on the couch napping. She had woken up when she heard the door open.

"Hello Soul. How was the game?" Blair asked. He went out to play basketball with the gang while Maka stayed in. No surprise there.

"Great, we beat Blackstar!" he happily. "Idiot thought he could take all of us by himself," he laughed, opening the fridge to get a water bottle. He then walked to the hallway, Blair figured he was going to his room. Blair was proved wrong when she heard a scream.

"Soul get out!" Maka screamed.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Soul had said back, running from the bathroom to the living room.

"Why didn't you tell me she was taking a shower!" Soul yelled.

"I'm sorry Soul! I forgot! And how was I supposed to know….." Wait….

Soul was covering his nose. She's seen him with look before, back when she constantly gave him nosebleeds. Maka gave him a nosebleed….. Then that must mean…..

"Soul thinks Maka's sexy!" Blair says excitedly.

"What?! No!" denied Soul.

"Yes you do! I knew it! I knew it!" she chanteds.

"Shut up!"Soul says walking off to his room.

_Hmm…..I think I found my new game….. _Blair smiles mischievously.

Blair had always known Maka had liked Soul. She figured it out when Soul would get nosebleeds around her. That's why Blair did it all the time. Get Maka jealous, so she would finally admit it. Seeing Soul's reaction was just a plus.

When she stopped rubbing herself against him, she thanked her. Maka had even admitted liking Soul to Blair. Blair had tried to convince Maka to tell him, but she wouldn't. She was too scared.

But what Maka didn't know was Soul had liked her back. _How could she not tell? Even Blackstar can tell!_

Soul was so protective of Maka, and would always be around her. And he practically glares at any other guy that gives her a bit too much attention (except maybe her father, he just rolled his eyes). Even Blackstar and Kid! (Actually they both know too and only do it to try to get him to admit it.)

So Blair thought that him getting nosebleeds around Maka would finally get him to admit it.

The next time Maka takes a shower, Soul stays in the living room. He won't dare to go to his room, with the bathroom right next to his room. He fears running into Maka in a towel. So since he won't go got her, Blair will just have to bring Maka to Soul.

Blair walked into the bathroom in her cat form, Maka was still in the shower.

"Maka, Soul went to Blackstar's. He wanted me to tell you," Blair said setting her plan in motion.

"All right, thanks Blair," Maka said.

"Hey Maka? When are you going to tell Soul how you feel about him?" Blair asks innocently.

"Blair! Why would you ask that?" Maka asks.

"Maka it's been a year. Well a year since you told me. Since you've liked him before I knew the two of you!" Blair says back.

"I have not Blair!" Maka poked her head out. "Get out!"

Blair then ran to the towel rack. She grabbed the towel and ran out of the bathroom.

"Blair! Give it back!" Maka yelled. Since she believed Soul was gone, Maka got out of the shower and ran after Blair.

Blair then stopped right in front of Soul, who was sitting on the couch.

"Blair what are-" Soul started to say, but was interrupted.

"Blair give me-" she started , but was shocked to see Soul, who was also surprised to see a very wet, very naked Maka.

Soul then rushed from his spot to his room with blood rushing down his nose. Maka then grabbed the towel Blair, covered herself and went to her room.

Blair then smiled to herself. _Yay! It worked! _She thought.

This kept happening for the next week or so. Blair would find some way to get Soul to see Maka undress or completely naked.

Blair had even managed to get Maka to walk in on Soul getting out of the shower. Which led to Soul tripping and falling on his face, and Maka's face turning as red as his eyes quickly apologizing and running into her room.

But for as much as a "cool guy" Soul says he is, he always gets a nosebleed.


End file.
